Now I Wonder How Whatsername Has Been
by Costume Maker's Apprentice
Summary: Jesse thinks back on his ex-girlfriend from McKinely High...but he's forgotten her name. Past St. Berry and mentioned Finchel. Future Fic. AU


**AN: Yes, I know I have many other things to be working on. But my Green Day obbsession and my rekindled interest in the American Idiot musical have inspired this latest song-fic. No spoliers, no worries there. This fic is a future fic. :)**

**Disclaimer: Everything Glee belongs to FOX and Ryan Murphy and Co. Everything **_**American Idiot **_**belongs to Green Day and the creators of the musical. I only own Luka.**

**And for fans of When Life Gives You Lemons, yes, this is the same Luka. Her appearence is just from lack of a better character, and this story has nothing to do with WLGYL.**

There. The enevitable. Jesse St. James had been waiting to see when he would find a connection with his character. And here it was, in the lyrics of his final solo.

_Thought I ran into you down on the street._

_Then it turned out to only be a dream._

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs._

_She went away and then I took a different path._

_I remember the face but I can't recall the name._

_Now I wonder how Whatsername has been._

Shelby's daughter, the one who used to be the female lead of New Directions back in Lima. This was without a doubt their song. He could recall her dark, wavy locks, her bright, intelligent eyes...

But not her name.

_Well_, Jesse thought, _this is one scene where I'll definatly be convincing. _He was playing Johnny, the lead character, in the Broadway revival of the 2009 musical _American Idiot_, based off of the work of one of his favorite bands, Green Day. He and the rest of the cast were receiving their scripts and sheet music, but that wasn't important anymore. All Jesse cared about was remembering her name.

"Jesse? Is everything ok?" Jesse looked up. Copper hair, dark chocolate eyes, off-the-shoulder Green Day shirt, leather jacket, skinny jeans and Converse greeted his gaze. He chuckled. "Way to get into character, Luka."

Luka scoffed, hand on her hip. "Not like I didn't own all of this before." She let a small smile grace her lips. "But adding them all together, well, that's what makes me Whatsername." she finished happily. "Now, I reiterate," she said, her tone serious again. "You ok?"

Groaning inwardly at his opposite's persistance, he looked up at her with the famous Jesse St. James Killer Smile. "Yes Luka, I'm fine." he assured.

Luka didn't look convinced. She looked subtly around at the cast and crew before leaning down to him. "Go. You obviously don't need to be here. I'll cover for you." She pulled back, looking alot like a little kid who was telling her big brother to trust her with his secrets. That's why he looked at her apprehensively. She rolled her eyes. "Jesse, we're going to be stuck working together alot. So, you gotta learn to trust me. Kay?" she asked.

He smiled at her, a geniune smile. "Thanks Luka, you're a real friend."

In responce she smiled at him, before running over to Ryan, who played St. Jimmy, crying, "Ry! Lemme hear you sing 'St. Jimmy'!"

Jesse ran back to his apartment, thinking off all the ways he could remember Whatsername. After literally an hour and a half of sitting and doing nothing, he turned on the TV.

To find Whatsername on some random sitcom. Go figure.

He checked the credits, but couldn't tell what her name was. So he Googled the cast list from the show and found her.

Rachel Berry.

The name brought back all kinds of memories.

_Seems that she disappeared without a trace._

_Did she ever marry old What's His Face?_

He wondered. He checked for some info on her online. He read the articale aloud to himself.

"Rachel Berry-Hudson plays the title character on _Molly's Life_, a sitcom about a single mom trying to raise a child while still clinging to her own youth. Berry-Hudson often says she got her start from singing in New Directions, a glee club at her high school in Lima, Ohio. Other members include Arthur Abrams, renound movie director; Kurt Hummel, breakout fashion designer; Mercedes Jones, music producer for DefJam records; and Quinn Fabray, well-known talk show host. Berry-Hudson lives in Sacramento, Ca. with her husband, fellow New Direction ex-member Finn Hudson, now player for the San Jose Sharks hockey team, and their 4 year old daughter Audrey Drizzle Hudson."

Jesse leaned back in his chair and shut his laptop. So, Rachel ended up with Finn after all. Good, good...

Jesse closed his eyes, but he could only see memories of him and Rachel instead of the inside of his eyelids.

_Remember, whatever. It seems like forever ago._

_Remember, whatever. It seems like forever ago._

_The regrets are useless in my mind._

_She's in my head, I must confess_

_The regrets are useless in my mind._

_She's in my head from so long ago._

Jesse rubbed his temples before deciding to take some NiQuil and go to bed.

_And in the darkest night, if my memory serves me right._

_I'll never turn back time._

_Forgetting you, but not the time. _

Right before the medicine kicked in, Jesse had one last coherent thought, one that plagued most adults his age: "What if?"

**AN: Random, I know, but I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
